The Fox and the Turtles
by Miumi-chan
Summary: I was heart broken I didn't show it but I was nobody knew that I was heart broken just me. I lost my Mom to the Foot and now I'm alone at least that's what I thought but now I have them. I think I'm starting to fall in love. OC/?. Enjoy!
1. Run

**I don't own TMNT just my oc rhianna. this is my first fanfic so i hope you enjoy 3 **

**reviews are welcomed and if you would give me some advice on who should be coupled with Rhianna**

* * *

Hi, my name is Rhianna i'm 13 soon to be 14 in like a month, I have bright green hair and purple-ish blue eyes i'm about 5'2 i'm short for my age and love the color red and am more of a tomboy i'm in band as the vocalist and some times guitar and in level 7 of gymnastics.

Okay, today started out normal i got up and went to school then I go out to eat after school and gymnastics then when i get home some of my bags are packed and there's a note attached to it saying...

_**Dear Rhianna, I love you so much darling i want you to take the stuff i've packed and run as fast as can there is money, food, clothes, and other stuff and go to the nearest manhole and if you find 4 people ask them for splinter they will take you to him show him you tail and ears and tell him i sent you and that the foot are after you. stay strong i love you so much. Love, mom **_

so now i'm looking for a manhole finally i found one " Ewwww, this stuff is soooooo gross." I say as I get in the sewer I mean I maybe a tomboy but in this sewer stuff in my favorite converses they'll be ruined after like 5 mins i got out my ipod and put on ' How To Be A Heartbreaker ' and started to sing along 

**Leos POV**

" Leo, i'm hungry." whined Mikey

" Mikey, you just ate a little while ago," said Raph

" Mikey, were almost to th-." I was cut off by singing

How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you  
At least I think I do!

Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you.

Girls, we do, whatever it will take  
Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break  
In two, so it's better to be fake  
Can't risk losing in love again babe.

it sounded like a girls voice

* * *

**sorry for cutting it off here but i'll upload another chapter soon remember to review please and thank you 3 **


	2. the meeting

**sorry i cut it off yesterday my mom had to work so i had to baby sit so enjoy and review please and thanks.**

* * *

**RhiannaPOV **

I was about to finish the song whrn my fox ears picked up voices that's where i started to freakout 'What if the foot found me ?', Should I hide?' I decided to listen in on the conversation they where having...

" Did you hear that ?" asked what sounded like a surfer accent

" I think so." said an authoritative sounding voice

" Yeah, i think it was singing." i really couldn't describe the voice

" Yep." said a brooklyn accent

I decided that i would keep singing and went with 'Long Live' by Taylor Swift

"I said, "remember this moment"  
In the back of my mind  
The time we stood with our shaking hands  
The crowds in stands went wild

We were the kings and the queens  
And they read off our names  
The night you danced like you knew  
Our lives would never be the same You held your head like a hero  
On a history book page  
It was the end of a decade  
But the start of an age

Long live  
The walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined  
Just for me and you

I was screaming  
Long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day, we will be remembered

I said, "Remember this feeling?"  
I passed the pictures around  
Of all the years we stood their on the sidelines  
Wishing for right now.

We are the kings and the queens  
You traded your baseball cap for a crown  
When they gave us our trophies  
And we held them up for our town

And the cynics were outraged  
Screaming, "This is absurd!"  
'Cuz for a moment a band of thieves in ripped-up jeans  
Got to rule the world.

Long live  
The walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined  
Just for me and you " i decided i got there attention and stopped there

" Do I have your attention ?" i asked

" Who are you ?" the authoritative voice asked

" Who are you ?" i asked is theres one thing i learned while mom was giving me lectures if this ever happened that have them state their name before you i finally gave up and said

" My name is Rhianna, yours ?" sounded more like a statement than a question but i had to know who they where

"..."

Silence.

" Do you know-" i had to check the note for his name " Splinter ?" i asked not sure if i got the name right

" How do you know Master Splinter ?" asked surfer accented guy asked

" I don't my mom does or did which ever it is." i said

" Now do i have the pleasure of seeing you and knowing your name ?" i asked

" sure, i'm Mikey." he said stepping out of the shadows he was a giant turtle wearing an orange mask and had nunchucks in a belt thingy which i thought was really cool so i went up to him and poked him and then started giggling which resulted in him giving me a weird look

" You're not scared." said a turtle wearing a purple mask with what looked like a bo staff on his back or shell

" Why aren't ya scared ?" said a turtle with a red mask and i think sais in his belt thiny- mer-bobber

" Because i'm like you guys." i said which received me weied looks then i showed them me ears which i had pinned under my hair then i showed htem my tail which i had wrapped around my waist which when they saw them looked shocked

" Will you take me to this Splinter ?" i asked i was getting tired and i wanted to meet him

" Sure dudette." said Mikey thats when i remembered

" I dom't know your names." i said

" Oh, this is Raph-" he said pointing to the red turtle " this is Donnie- " he pointed to the purple turtle " that's Leo." he pointed to the blue turtle

" Now can we go ?'' he asked more like whined

" Show the way." i said then yawned

" Tired ?" asked Donnie i nodded then Mikey lifted me off the ground and said " I'll carry you, how old are you ?" he asked

" 13" i replied then fell asleep.

** NEXT MORNING**

I woke to to the smell of food, probably breakfast, and walked to kitchen what i saw there was...different a rat and the four turtles then the attention was on me

"Um,hi ?" i said well it sounded like a question

" Hello, miss...?" asked the giant rat which i think is Splinter

" Rhianna but you can call me Anna." i said with a smile

" My sons tell me you where looking for me and also told me you said your mom knew me." it's official he's Splinter

" yeah hold on a sec." i say as i dig through my pocket

" Ipod. no cell. no note. yes." i said as i gave him the note

" Yes, Sarah was a good friend of mine now would you like to hear our story?'' he asked i nodded

**After Splinter tells their story **

"Thats sooooooooo cool !" I say

" Do you mind telling us your story ?" asked Splinter

" well, there really isn't one to tell but all I know is that my mom is gone i have nowhere to go and i'm being chased by the foot." i said and it was the truth i didn't know really all that much

* * *

**well i'm ending there for today i hope you enjoyed this and i'll try to update tomorrow if i can remember to review please and thanks **


	3. HUH?

**thanks for the reviews and advice i decided since i've got some time on my hands i would update because i'm feeling nice and running on about 3 bottles of Moutian Dew so enjoy I don't own TMNT i just own my oc.**

* * *

That's when it hit me i have no one and i have no clue where my mom is and my friends don't know what I am so I can't stay with them " do you know what's going on ?" I asked as i curled up in a ball on the verge of tears right now I needed a comfort thats usually what my mom was she would usually comfort me when I was sad but now i don't know what's going to happen.

" You can just call me Splinter and i'm sorry but i don't." he said putting a paw on my shoulder and thats when I started bawling I mean like lots of tears I needed a hug the guys looked confused i guess i would to if a girl they just met a little while ago randomly started bawling as I started to calm down it took sometime but when I calmed down Splinter said " You may stay with us if you have no where else to stay." I nodded " My sons shall prepare your room, come you must be hungry." i nodded again when we got to the kitchen i asked " May i make some tea for us ?" i loved tea especially when i'm in one of my 'moods' as what my mom called it You may." he replied " Thanks." I decided chamomile tea because it calms the nerves and right now my nerves where on overdrive " I'm sorry about my breakdown in there Splinter." i said bowing my head slightly " It's OK you must be very confused.'' I nodded again then said " Well yeah I mean who wouldn't be if there mom disappeared then people tried to kill them for who they are them well everything and how am supposed to go to school and everything else i have." i was now rambling which I usually do when i'm confused " Master her room's done." called Leo i looked at Splinter who nodded then ran out to see my new room.

My new room was awesome it was big i mean REALLY big it had a dresser and mirror in the one corner then the bed was just as cool it was pushed against the wall and i had my own bathroom and there was also a book shelf and a closet near the dresser in like 5 seconds i was down stairs when i got there i glomped the boys who looked really confused " Thanks you guys are the best.'' i said getting off of them then going to get my stuff from beside the couch " I'm gonna go unpack." i said turning to the guys who where still on the floor " I'll help you." said Mikey " Okay." I replied as I walked away from them.

"Okay this goes in the dresser and this goes in the closet." i said while handing Mikey 2 pairs of shoes and some pants" which one ?" he asked " the bottom." i said while putting some underwear in the first one " I think that's all of the clothes and shoes." i said as i went t the bed and dug through looking to see if she packed it " Wanna play a video game ?" asked Mikey " Sure you go ahead and get it set up i'll be there in a sec." I say then when I find my strawberry pocky I head down when there I see Raph and Mikey wrestling and I go sit beside Leo and see he's watching something on TV " watcha watchin" i ask ( A/N sorry if i get this wrong) " Space heroes" he replied " Really my friend used to make me watch this show." i say i actually sorta liked this show. " Do you like it ?" he asked " Yeah a little bit." I replied and couldn't help but think that this could be a start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

**I hope you like that chapter please review and tell me if it's ok so far thanks**

_Muimi-chan_


	4. well

**i don't own TMNT just my oc**

* * *

The boys had left for patrol about and hour ago and now I was bored so I decide to take a shower so I went to my room and grabbed some clothes and turned on the water and stripped and got in. About 20 very relaxing minutes later I heard my tummy growl and decide to get out and I got changed into a pair if short shorts and a T-shirt and a pair of random flats that I found in the closet. Right before I went down stairs my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello,RiRi?"

"Mia?"

"Yeah, we have practice tomorrow at 4 ok?"

" Um about that can we change it to about 2?"

"I'll have to ask the girls but they'll most likely say I gotta go bye."

" See ya tomorrow."

I stuck my phone in my back pocket then went down stairs for food. When I got down stairs I went to the kitchen and looked in the frig then decided that they needed some groceries and wrote a not that I went out and that i'll be back later so I went up to my room put on some jeans grabbed my throwing knive and boot stuck them in my boots when the where on and grabbed my wallet then left.

When I got to the grocery store I bought some bread and cheese then i got yogurt and fruit and whipped cream and alot of other things when I checked I headed to the closest manhole to the lair and got in when I got back to the lair the boys where home "Little help here." I said but of course they ignored me "If you want food you'll help me your choice." that's when they got up meaning Mikey and Leo cause Raph and Donnie were some where and they took two bags and that left me with one "Thanks guys." I said "Do you want anything to eat?" I asked " I not hungry ." said Leo walking out of the kitchen to watch space Heroes i'm guessing "We already ate." said Mikey "Saves me from cooking." I said as I got out some yogurt and ate it in about 5 minutes now i was tired and went up to my room to go to bed and when I got up there fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**sorry this is so short but I want to be able to update both of my stories before I have to go work for service hours so yeah. please review thanks :)**


	5. late nights early mornings

**I don't own TMNT just my oc**

* * *

I rolled over it and groaned what time is it I grabbed my cell and looked 5:30 why so early I was never a morning person and I never will be after about 15 minutes I finally gave up and walked down stairs to find Mikey on the couch with the TV on I walk over and put a blanket on him and walk to the kitchen and look into the frig and grab some milk and a glass and then some oreos pour the milk and then put it back in the frig and then I get my phone out of my pocket then text Mia if the girls said it was ok then I start to eat my oreos then Don comes in "Why are you up so early ?" he asks "Well I could ask you the same thing." I replied "Working on a new gadget." he replies shrugging "Open." I command grabbing an oreo he just stands there looking dumbfounded "Open." I say once again this time he opens his mouth and I put the oreo in "Yummy ?" I ask him giving him the rest of my milk and he drinks it and shakes his head "Well I think i'm gonna go back to be nighty night." I call over my shoulder when I get to my room I get back in my bed I think about how this might go.

**'bout two hours later **

I felt someone tap me then someone call my name then a harder tap finally I grabbed a pillow and threw it at the source of the noise then I heard laughing finally I got up the covers falling half off me and into my lap and there was Mikey on the floor and then Raph laughing till he was crying I then crawl over to Mikey and pull him up sit him on my bed and sit in his lap and hug him "I'm sorry Mikey." I mumble by this time they where looking at me like I was crazy "Why did you come up here anyway ?" I ask trying to change the subject "Breakfast is ready." he says "Then if you want me to come down one of you're gonna have to carry me." I said because 1) My ankle was hurting for no reason 2) I wanted someone to carry me "Fine." says Mikey "Yay !" I yell then he picks me up and we head down stairs when we enter everyone looks at us like we're nuts I probably am but i'm not so sure about Mikey then they all look at Raph who just shrugs and then sits down.

* * *

**sorry this is so short but i'm doing this from my friends laptop because she (Miumi-chan) is sick so she asked me to update for her so please don't get mad at her if this chapter is crappy. **


	6. Singing and Saving

**I don't own TMNT just my oc. okay so I haven't updated in a little while because of my BFF her aunt died and she got hit with a softball and got a concussion and next week I might not be able to update because of our mission trip we're going to the DR (Dominican Republic) so I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

"Mikey why are you carrying Ri ?" asked Donnie "Well she said that she wouldn't come down unless I carried her." he said as he set me down "Oh, yeah guys I have band practice at 2 just so you know." I said it was about 12:30 so I had a while till I had to go "Are you sure that's a good idea ?" asked Leo "Well yes I mean I haven't been attacked yet and when I went to get food nothing went wrong so I'll be fine." I said grabbing a bagel and strawberry cream cheese and a knife "Well she does have a point they haven't tried anything and if you want I can give her a shell cell." said Donnie "Yeah Leo." said Raph and Mikey just nodded "Ugh fine." he said "Thanks." I said leaving having gotten my bagel and orange juice and heading back up to my room when I got to my room I put my stuff on my dresser and hit my radio and it started to play 'Fearless By Taylor Swift' I started to dance while going through my closet for my band uniform "Aha!" I say when I find it it's a pair of black shorts with an neon orange belt and a pair of black and neon green and pink heels and a neon green and pink shirt with black letters that say vocalist: Rhianna guitar:Mia keyboard:Tristen drums:Meagan. I put that on the bed and I ate my bagel and drank my orange juice then got in the shower put my clothes and make up on and then tucked my tail around my waist ans then I put my ears under my hair then I grabbed my wallet and my music and headed sown stairs and when I got there the boys where in training so I went to the dojo "Guys, I'm gonna go to practice I'll be back around 3:30." I say which in response I get some 'okays' "Oh, wait I have a shell cell for you." says Donnie and he gives me my shell cell "All our numbers are in there and if you're in trouble we'll be there ASAP." he says showing me it "Thanks I gotta go or I'll be late seeya." I say as I leave the dojo it'll take me about 15 minutes to get there from here so that means it'll be 1:55 by the time I get there as I walked I thought about where my mom was if she was okay and how long will I be staying and if I could tell my friends about my ears and tail I was knocked out of my thoughts when I was infront of the place we practice.

"Hey, you're just on time so where is the music ?" says Mia "It's right here we're gonna practice the first two songs okay ?" I say as I hand her 'A Thousand Years by Christina Perry' and 'Who's Laughing Now by Jessie J.' "Okay, Girls get ready to practice ." she called to Tristen and Meaghan "You guys ready?" she asked "Yeah." we all said in unison and then they started to play then I started to sing..

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

I finished and it felt really good to sing again then they started to play the next one.

Mummy they called me names  
They wouldn't let me play  
I'd run home, sit and cry almost everyday  
"Hey Jessica, you look like an alien  
With green skin you don't fit in this playpen"  
Oh they pulled my hair  
They took away my chair  
I'd keep it in and pretend that I didn't care  
"Hey Jessica, you're so funny  
You've got teeth just like Bugs Bunny"

Oh, so you think you know me now  
Have you forgotten how  
You would make me feel  
When you dragged my spirit down?  
But thank you for the pain  
It made me raise my game  
And I'm still rising, I'm still rising

Yeah Yeah

So make your jokes  
Go for broke  
Blow your smoke  
You're not alone  
But who's laughing now  
But who's laughing now  
So raise the bar  
Hit me hard  
Play your cards  
Be a star  
But who's laughing now  
But who's laughing now

Cause I'm in L.A  
You think I've made my fame  
FB makes us friends  
When you only really know my name  
"Oh Jessie, we knew you could make it  
I've got a track and I'd love you to take it"  
So now because I'm signed  
You think my pockets lined  
4 years now and I'm still waiting in the line  
'Oh Jessie, I saw you on YouTube  
I tagged old photos from when we was at school'

Oh, so you think you know me now  
Have you forgotten how  
You would make me feel  
When you dragged my spirit down?  
But thank you for the pain  
It made me raise my game  
And I'm still rising, I'm still rising

Yeah Yeah

So make your jokes  
Go for broke  
Blow your smoke  
You're not alone  
But who's laughing now  
But who's laughing now  
So raise the bar  
Hit me hard  
Play your cards  
Be a star  
But who's laughing now  
But who's laughing now

Jessie  
She broke out of the box  
Swallowed your pride  
You got that ego cough  
Let the haters hate  
You're like way too late  
Click click to see I got a message from you  
"Hola, I'm proud of you"  
"Oh my God babe your voice is like wow! "  
My reply: Who's laughing now?

Oh, so you think you know me now  
Have you forgotten how  
You would make me feel  
When you drag my spirit down?  
But thank you for the pain  
It made me raise my game  
And I'm still rising, I'm still rising  
Yeah

So make your jokes  
Go for broke  
Blow your smoke  
You're not alone  
But who's laughing now  
But who's laughing now  
So raise the bar  
Hit me hard  
Play your cards  
Be a star  
But who's laughing now  
But who's laughing now

So make your jokes  
Go for broke  
Blow your smoke  
You're not alone  
But who's laughing now

(Hey, hey. Who's laughing?)  
But who's laughing now

(Who's laughing?)  
So raise the bar  
Hit me hard  
Play your cards  
Be a star  
But who's laughing now

Who's laughing, laughing now?

Who's laughing, laughing now?  
Who's laughing, laughing now?  
Who's laughing, laughing now?

Who's laughing, laughing now?  
Who's laughing, laughing now?

Who's laughing, laughing now?

When we finished we started to laugh "All right who's up for ice cream ?" asked Tristen "Me !" I say or rather yell "And me to !" yells Meaghan "And me also." says Mia "Yay ice cream." I say right as my shell cell rings "Hello ?" I say into the cell "Hey Ri it's Mikey will you come back I'm board." whines Mikey "Umm I'll be there in a little while okay ?" I say I hear a sigh "But I'm board." he whines "Well you're gonna have to wait ." I say to him "Fine." he says

**4 hours later...**

I finally am on my way back to the lair after about 4 hours of hanging out with the girls I decided to go through the park because I felt like it it was around 7 and was getting dark as I was going through the park I heard laughing and then I saw Purple Dragons that's when someone put their hand on my shoulder I jumped and had to hold back a scream one of the Purple Dragons right behind me he was blonde with a tattoo across his face and was obviously drunk **(A/N Okay so my friend did this part just thought I'd let ya know.)** "Hey babe wanna have some fun." well that's not actually how he said it it was more slurred "No." I said "Awwww come on if you don't wanna we will make you." again it was slurred I started to back up slowly that's when he grabbed me and threw me down on the ground and sat on me and god was he heavy I can fight just not with someone on me then he got out a knife and then tried to cut my shirt open that's when I thought of the button and tried to reach the shell cell and I thought I hit it at least I hope I did he had just cut my shirt open that's when I screamed hoping someone could hear me that's when I heard a car then I saw the battle shell they had come I was do happy they got out "Dat's no way to treat a lady." it was Raph who said that "Ahhhhhh the turtles run !" said one of them the guy got off of me and ran. "Hey, are you okay ?" asked Raph I started to cry "I was-" sob "so-" sob "Scared that-" sob "You wouldn't come." I said as I started to cry harder I felt someone lift me up "It's okay." said Donnie "We would've come for you no matter what." that's when he noticed I didn't have a shirt and blushed I had calmed down "Promise ?" I asked sticking my pinky out "Promise." he said putting one of his fingers in my pinky that's when I felt something soft on me and then I fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope you liked it please review thanks **


	7. I don't feel so good

**I don't own TMNT just my oc. enjoy**

* * *

I heard voices and felt something soft on me. "Mmmmm." I say as I try to snuggle into the soft thing on me to tired to wake up. I feel a poke in my side "Go away." I mumble as I swat the hand away the thing that was poking me "Ri, get up." said a really familiar voice "Nooooo!" I yell and flail my arms and legs I open my eyes the rest of the way Mikey was holding the spots where his ears would be "Carry me." I demand raising my arms in the air. "Fine." says Mikey and me be grumpy when I'm tired put my arms down "No." I say acting like a 2 year old "What do mean 'No'." said Mikey "I don't want you to carry me." I said "Why not ?" asks Mikey "Because I don't." I say "Then who do you want to carry you ?" asks Mikey My tail had started to hurt because of not being able to move it and my ears where killing me, so I did what I would usually do in this situation I took my tail out of where it was hidden and took my ears out of their hiding place in my hair. They looked at my tails and ears. "I want Leo to carry me." I said nodding my head up and down several times "Huh ?" said Leo "Carry me." I said lifting my arms up all he did was and lift me up. I was half asleep when Leo put me on my bed and fell right back asleep.

**The next morning...**

When I woke I felt awful so I picked out neon blue skinny jeans and a neon pink T-shirt and went to get a shower and I turned the radio on and 'Boys With Girlfriends' By Meiko came on so I started to singing along.

"When I first met you I knew you were the one  
Till you took me home and I met her  
She had your boxers on  
And she was listening to your song  
And I thought right then that you had everything

But I knew, she was jealous from the start  
Yeah I knew, she was jealous from the start  
Cause I know better not to be friends with boys with girlfriends  
Oh I know better than that, I know better  
You play the victim and I'll be the bad guy  
I know better than that, I know better

We started hanging around every night  
I could've sworn that I was yours  
You looked at me and said, "It's a little too late for bed."  
We went to the hotel and talked about everything

But I knew, she was jealous from the start  
Yeah I knew, she was jealous from the start  
Cause I know better not to be friends with boys with girlfriends  
Oh I know better than that, I know better  
You play the victim and I'll be the bad guy  
I know better than that, I know better

Cause what she did to us was tragic  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
And I had to do what's right  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
What we had was really magic  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
But I had to get what's mine  
What's mine  
I'll get what's mine  
And you'll get yours

Cause I know better not to be friends with boys with girlfriends  
Oh I know better than that, I know better  
You play the victim and I'll be the bad guy  
I know better than that, I know better

I know better not to be friends with boys with girlfriends  
Oh I know better than that, I know better  
You play the victim and I'll be the bad guy  
I know better than that, I know better than that

I know better not to be friends with boys with girlfriends  
Oh I know better than that, I know better."

I got dressed and put my hair in braids. "Hey Ri, you hungry." said Mikey coming onto my room "Very." I said that's when that wierd feeling came back and I rushed to the bathroom and up came my dinner "Hey, Ri you Okay ?" He asked and then I fainted.

* * *

**I hope you liked that. okay I need reviews. please review. Bye :)**


	8. mostly songs

**I don't own TMNT just my oc. Enjoy **

* * *

"Mikey what happened ?" asks Donnie sticking a thermometer in Rhianna's mouth checking for a fever

"I don't know she just threw up then fainted." said Mikey sounding worried

"Well she has a fever of 100.1 we're gonna need ice." said Donnie looking at the thermometer. Then she stirred and started to wake up

"Why are you in my room ?" she asked still sleepy

"Because you're sick so you have to stay in bed." Donnie said as he stood up

"If you need anything just call or text one of us." he says over his shoulder as he leaves

"Sleep well." says Mikey as he leaves

**20 minutes later... **

I was listening to 'Fighter' by Christina Aguilera. I could feel my ears twitching and my tail wagging then I started to sing with it...

After all that you put me through,  
You think I'd despise you,  
But in the end I wanna thank you,  
'Cause you've made me that much stronger

Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were there by my side, always down for the ride  
But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame

After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know  
Just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you  
'Cause it

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing  
Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game  
I heard you're going round playing the victim now  
But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave  
After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me  
But that won't work anymore, no more,  
It's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you  
'Cause it

How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretend not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME

I am a fighter and I  
I ain't gonna stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough

You thought I would forget  
But I remembered  
'Cause I remembered  
I remembered  
You thought I would forget  
I remembered  
'Cause I remembered  
I remembered

I had my Ipod on shuffle so I started to sing with the next song it was 'Stand In the Rain' By Superchick

She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

I was so tired now I guess it's because I'm sick. One of my favorite songs came it was another Superchick song it was 'Beauty From Pain'

The lights go out all around me  
One last candle to keep out the night  
And then the darkness surrounds me  
I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died  
And all that's left is to accept that it's over  
My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made  
I try to keep warm but I just grow colder  
I feel like I'm slipping away

After all this has passed, I still will remain  
After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain

My whole world is the pain inside me  
The best I can do is just get through the day  
When life before is only a memory  
I'll wonder why God lets me walk through this place  
And though I can't understand why this happened  
I know that I will when I look back someday  
And see how you've brought beauty from ashes  
And made me as gold purified through these flames

After all this has passed, I still will remain  
After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain

Here I am at the end of me (at the end of me)  
Tryin' to hold to what I can't see (to what I can't see)  
I forgot how to hope  
This night's been so long  
I cling to Your promise  
There will be a dawn

After all this has passed, I still will remain  
After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain

All I remember was letting the darkness of sleep takeover...

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter and I don't own the songs. Please review. thanks**


	9. Parts of the Past

**I don't own TMNT just my OC. Yay ! summer break starts tomorrow. I hope you enjoy this and please review. Thanks.**

_Italics _**are dreams**

**"**_**Italics**__" _**is singing**

**"Bold" is thinking **

* * *

_I was sitting at the kitchen table at my house and was was laughing with a person a guy to be exact. He was talking to me and I would giggle and comment every now and then. Then the person turned around and I saw he was my first crush and first "boy friend". His name was Andrew and he had blonde hair and dark brown chocolate eyes, we had grown up together. We had dated for a month and half when I found out he was cheating on me with my BFF Madison. He leaned in for a kiss then the scene changed it was the park we had played in when we where younger. It was where we had our first fight it was about how he was looking at other girls I was in tears when we had fought. Then the scene changed again, It was when I found out he was cheating on me and he also broke up with me that day. I remembered that I made a promise that I would never ever fall in love again. _

I woke up with tears in my eyes, Andrew was always a touchy subject for me and when ever mentioned would always tear up or get really mad and blow up in that persons face. I started to cry my body shaking with uncontrollable sobs and tears where streaming down my face. The boys must've heard me 'cause they came rushing in.

"What happened ?" asked Donnie sitting down beside me on my bed. That made me start to cry even more.

"Look what you did Donnie you made her cry even more." said Mikey also coming to sit beside me.

I tried to say I had a bad dream but I started to sob and cry even more if that was possible. Then Master Splinter came in.

"What's wrong ?" asked Master Splinter

"We don't know she just started cryin'." said Raph. I had started to calm down and was just hiccuping.

"Are you okay now ?" asked Mikey and I shook my head no.

"Well why aren't you okay ?" asked Leo

"Bad..hiccup..Dream..hiccup." I said in between hiccups

"Do you want to talk about ?" asked Donnie

"As long as you don't mind it being a long story." I said I had started to calm down.

"I don't care." said Mikey and Donnie just nods

"Neither do I." said Leo

"If it isn't boring I'll stay." said Raph which results in a smack on the head from Leo and Mikey

"Jeez." he says as he sits down on the bed by Leo who sits beside Mikey who sits beside me who sits beside Donnie and Master Splinter chose to sit o a chair that appeared out of like no where.

"Well my dream was about my first crush, friend, and boyfriend Andrew. We grew up together and dated for a month and a half." I said feeling thestinging sensation in my eyes and the lump in my throat. I took a deep breath and continued.

"We had our first fight a few weeks before we broke up. It was about him looking at other girls." I said and saw Mikey's confused expression.

"What do you mean 'looking at other girls' ?" asked Mikey

"Mikey he looked at them the way you look at cupcakes." I said and he looked disgusted

"I found out he was cheating on me with my best friend Madison who also grew up with us." I said and took another deep breath.

"The worst part was he broke up with me over the phone." I said

"I promised myself I would never ever love a man again." I said and waited for their reaction to part of some of my sad past but not all of it wasn't sad.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. I felt that you needed to know some of her past and sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Again please review. Thanks. Bye :)**


	10. Meeting April

**I don't own TMNT just my OC. Did you like the last chapter ? I hope you did. Please review.**

* * *

"Why would promise something like that ?" asked a very confused Mikey

"Well actually Madison and I both made that promise she broke up with him for cheating on her." I said tears threatening to spill again

"That doesn't answer my question." said Mikey becoming more confused and then I started to cry again.

"Look what you did Mikey." said Raph as he hit Mikey over the head. I was hugged by someone turns out it was Leo trying to calm me down.

"Shh...It's okay." he said and I had started to calm down again but still stayed in his arms.

"H-have you e-ever had-d y-your h-heart broken ?" I asked Mikey trying to calm down.

"No." He said

"W-w-when y-you do y-you'll understand." I said feeling tired and laying my head on Leo's arm half asleep

"Guys she looks tired lets go and leave her to sleep." said Leo

"Night Anna." said Leo

"Nighty night Leo." I said as I fell back asleep

**The Next Morning...**

I woke up with tummy growling I checked the clock it was 11:45 so I got up and went to my closet.

I decided to wear a pair of black and purple leggings, a black spaghetti strap that cut of about an inch before my belly button, neon purple flats, and my hair in a loose pony tail with my ears and tail out .

"I guess they're all in practice." I said as I went into the kitchen.

"Now what to eat." I said as I looked in the frig there was still some yogurt left from the last time I went shopping

"I guess yogurt will do." said as I got out the strawberry and blueberry yogurt from the frig and grabbed a spoon.

I sat on the couch and looked for a channel and stopped when I got to Disney (A/N Sorry if you don't like Disney it was the first channel I thought of and the same with the show it was the first one I thought of and I also kinda like it.) it was playing A.N.T Farm I kinda liked that show so I watched it by the end of the episode I was laughing so hard my stomach hurt and had tears in my eyes.

"This is so funny." I said as I watched the episode where Chyna tries to help Cameron impress a mode (A/N Episode 4 season 2 in case you're wondering.)

"What is dudette ?" asked Mikey

"This show." I said as I ca;med down from my laughing

"Wanna watch it with me ?" I asked him as I patted the spot next to me.

"Sure." he said as he sat down

"Hey guys watcha watchin' ?" asked Donnie

"A.N.T Farm. Wanna watch it with us ?" I asked and he nodded and sat down beside Mikey.

About twenty minutes later all of us minus Master Splinter where watching A.N.T Farm.

"Hey guys." said a girls voice

"Hey April." said Leo

"Who's she ?" asked a red head pointing at me

"I'm Rhianna but you can call Ri or Anna which ever you want it's nice to meet you.." I said trailing off

"Oh sorry my name's April." She said sticking her hand out and I took it.

"It's nice to meet you April." I said

"Is your hair naturally that color ?" she asked

"Yes, yes it is." I said

"Are you ears and tail real ?" She asked

"Yes they are you can touch then if you want." I said as she reached out to touch them touch them.

"They're so soft." she said as I started to pur and lean in.

"Ri are you purring." said Mikey disbelief written all over his face.

"What if I am. I'm part fox it's natural." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"I surrender." He said putting his hands up in a 'I surrender' position

"I like your outfit by the way." she said

"Thanks. You know what we should do ?" I asked her

"Sleepover ?" she asked

"You read my mind." I said

"It's so nice to have a girl around here. Now all we have to do is find out where we are staying." I said

"What do you mean ?" she asked

"Your house or the lair." I said

"How about my house we can get more privacy." she said

"Sounds good." I said

"Alright how about tomorrow ?" she asked

"That sounds good." I said

"I'll come pick you up then the next day we can like shop or something like that." she said

"Well I do need new clothes." I said

"Shopping it is." she said nodding

"Now I brought some pizza." she said setting the pizza down in Mikey's hands as he rushed to the kitchen

"Let's go get some pizza before he eats it all." I said as we walked over to the kitchen.

"Yeah." she said

* * *

**I hope you liked that please review. Thanks. Bye :)**


	11. The Movie and Explanations

**I don't own TMNT just my OC. Did you like the last chapter ? Please review. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey April, can I have your number ?" I asked her while we where eating pizza.

"Sure." she said. I got my phone out and got ready to type her number.

"Ready." I said

"Okay (A/N I made this up.) 1412-348-4533." she said

"Did you get it ?" she asked

"I think. 1412-348-4533 right ?" I asked

"Yeah." she said as she finished her pizza

"Hey Mikey !" I called and he looked up from his pizza slice

"Hahaaahaaa." I broke into a fight of laughter and so did April

"What ?" he asked

"Y-y-your-haahaa-f-f-face." I said well tried to say

"What's on it ?" he asked

I grabbed a napkin from the counter and walked up to him

"You have pizza sauce all over it." I said as I wiped his face

"There all better." I said smiling then I remembered

"Oh ! April what should I bring for the sleep over ?" I asked

"The usual sleeping bag, stuffed animal or blanket if you want, if you want you can bring a movie, clothes, money, and what ever else you might need." She said with a shrug

"M'kay." I said as I got a cup

"Want a drink ?" I asked April

"No,I actually gotta go seeya." she said as she got her stuff

"Seeya." I said and waved

"Hey Anna wanna watch TV with us ?" asked Leo

"Sure." I said with a yawn

"Watcha watchin' ?" I asked

"We don't have a movie to watch yet. Do you wanna pick one ?" asked Leo

"Sure." I said shrugging

I walked over to one of the movie piles and went through it and found one of my favorite movies from when I was little '_Beauty and the Beast_'.

"Hey guys, can we watch this ?" I asked showing them the movie.

"I guess." said Leo

"Sure." said Donnie

"Is Mikey and Raph watching the movie with us ?" I asked as I went over to the DVD player to put the movie in it.

"I think they are." said Donnie right as Mikey came out from the kitchen.

"What are we watching ?" He asked as he sat down on the couch beside Donnie.

"We're watching-" Leo started but I cut him off

"A surprise." I said smiling

"I'm gonna go see if Raph wants to watch the movie with us." I said heading towards Raph's room.

When I got there I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. When I didn't get one I knocked again...still no answer. So I went in.

"Raph." I said opening the door. Only to see him asleep on his bed. I debated on waking him up. I finally decided to try to wake him up.

"Raph...Raph...Raph get up." I said as I gently shook him.

"Raph we're gonna watch a movie. Do you wanna watch it with us ?" I asked. When I got no answer I decided to let him sleep.

As I made my way down stairs I thought about the sleepover and if I could go back in time to save my Mom would I ?

"Hurry up Ri !" yelled Mikey

"Coming." I said as I hurried my pace.

"So what are we watching dudette ?" asked Mikey

"I told you it's a surprise. Would it be a surprise if I told you ?" I asked

"No." Mikey said pouting

"Will you sit by me ?" asked Mikey as he gave me puppy eyes

"Sure but I wanna get changed real quick." I said as I ran up the stairs towards my room.

I picked out a pair of green short shorts than had Hello Kitty on then, a white tank top that also had Hello Kitty on it, and a pair of blue ankle socks. Then I ran back down stairs and pushed play.

"The Beauty and the Beast ?" asked Mikey as I sat down between him and Donnie and wrapped a blanket around me.

"Yeah it was my favorite movie when I was little." I said as it started.

It was in the middle of the movie that it happened Leo had gone to bed saying something about not wanting to be tired on patrol. So it was just me, Mikey, and Donnie who was making popcorn.

"Hey Ri ?" asked Mikey

"Hmmmmm." I sorta replied only half listening.

"Doyouhaveaboyfriend?" he asked blushing crimson

"Huh ?" I asked

"Never mind." he said sighing

"You sure ?" I asked him now fully paying attention

"Yeah." he said

"Okay. If you wanna talk about it I'm here." I said

"Ok." he said

"Popcorn ?" asked Donnie handing me a bowl of yummy Popcorn.

"Thanks." I said taking the bowl from him.

"Awwww." I said watching Belle teach the Beast how to feed the birds.

"What's so cute ?" asked Donnie.

"It's the everything how Beauty fell in love with him, even though he was a hideous beast. It's something every girl dreams about." I said and sighed dreamily

"Girls dream about being taken prisoner by a beast than falling in love with it." said Mikey and they where both looking at me like I was crazy.

"No. Girls dream about a relationship that will go through anything." I said they still looked confused.

"For example most guys judge girls by their if they have a flat chest then they pay them no mind. If girls have a..bigger chest then guys because they're pervs go for them. It's the same with most girls we judge guys by their looks if they don't have a muscular body then we pass them by. So most people judge us like books if they don't interest them than they pass them by." I said panting slightly they made an 'O' shape of their mouth.

"Yeah. Now lets watch the movie." I said holding back a giggle

* * *

**Did you like that ? _Beauty and the Beast_ is actually my favorite movie from when I was little. In case you couldn't understand what Mikey said its Do you have a boyfriend ? Please review. Thanks. Bye :)  
**


	12. authors note

**I won't be able to update from the 30th till the 4th or 5th because I'll be on vacation with my fam. I hope you have a great independence day !**


	13. The yummy dinner

**I don't own TMNT just my oc. Thank you Loving Leo for reviewing.**

* * *

It was the part when they where dancing to the song '_Tale as Old as Time' _when I fell asleep. When I woke up every body was gone except Master Splinter who I saw go into the kitchen I decided that I would go and get something to drink.

"Hey Master Splinter." I said as I saw him pouring tea into a cup.

"Hello Rhianna, would you like some tea ?" he asked

"Yes please." I said sitting down across from him.

"If you don't mind me asking where's your father ?" He asked handing me a cup of tea.

"I don't mind. I'm not sure, Mom said that he left when he found out she was pregnant." I said

"I see." Was all he said.

"How did you know my Mom ?" I asked taking a sip of tea. It was one of my favorites Lemon.

"Your mother was a very good ninja, once when I was looking for food for my sons and I, she was in the sewer and helped me look for food." He said taking a sip of his tea.

"She never told me she was a ninja. She had told me that the Foot might come and look for her." I said feeling confused.

"Did she teach you how to fight ?" He asked.

"Some what. She also taught me how to throw knives, a bow and arrow, hand to hand, how to be a ninja, and pressure points. That's actually the reason why I took gymnastics." I said using my fingers to count off the things.

"Would you mind showing some of your skills ?" He asked getting up.

"Sure." I said following him into the dojo.

"Please throw your knives at the target." He said pointing to a target that was about five, six feet away.

"Okay." I said reaching into my boot and throwing a knife at the target getting a bulls eye.

"Very good." He said looking at the knife.

"Thanks. Mind if I try that ?" I asked pointing to a bow and arrow in the corner of the room.

"You may." He said with a nod and handed my my knife and I stuck it back in my boot.

"Here I go." I said aiming the bow and taking a quick and letting it go, getting a bulls eye.

"Very good." He said with another nod.

"That was awesome Ri !" yelled Mikey giving me a breath taking hug (literally, I couldn't breath).

"Mikey...can't...breath." I said.

"Sorry." He said putting me down.

"That was really good Anna." Leo said giving me pat on the back once I could breath again.

"Nice job squirt." Raph said.

"Hey ! I'm not a squirt !" I yelled smacking his arm.

"You are kinda short." said Donnie.

"I'm fun size." I said and smacked his arm to and made sure it was hard.

"OW !" he yelled and I stuck my tongue out.

"Very mature ." said Leo.

"I know right." I said rolling my eyes.

"Man you hit hard for a squirt." said Raph rubbing his arm.

"Meanie. Thanks." I said.

"Why don't we go get something to eat ." said Mikey

"Sure. I can cook you guys something." I said starting to walk to the kitchen.

"Whatcha gonna cook ?" asked Mikey following me to the kitchen.

"I don't know. What do you want ?" I asked

"How bout' pizza." said Mikay

"Is that all you guys ever eat ?" I asked looking at him like he was crazy.

"No we eat other things." said Mikey

"Junk food doesn't count. You guys need healthier diets or you're gonna get sick." I said and started making pasta and salad.

**After she made dinner...**

"Guys ! Dinners ready !" I called from the kitchen.

"Wow. It smells awesome. What did you make ?" asked Donnie.

"Pasta and salad." I said as I set the stuff on the table.

"Do we have to eat the salad ?" whined Mikey.

"At least some of it." I said and started to eat my pasta.

"This is great Ri." said Mikey stuffing his face with pasta.

"Thanks." I said as I put my dish in the sink.

"Yeah Anna this is really good." said Leo

"Thanks." I said sitting back down.

"Where did you learn to make this?" asked Mikey finishing his food.

"I don't know." I said

"Well if you don't mind I'm gonna go take a shower." I said walking out of the kitchen and towards my room.

'I can't wait for the sleepover. I wonder what we'll do ? Other than shopping of course.' I thought while undressing for the shower.

* * *

**Okay I'm stopping it there because I have to go to a sleepover of my own.**


	14. Romance and More of the Past

**I don't own One Piece just my OC's. Did you like the last chapter ? I'm gonna try to put romance in this chapter. But be warned I'm not good at writing romance neither is my BFF so sorry if it sucks. Also there's gonna be some of Rhianna's past in this. Enjoy.**

_Italics_** is Rhianna's dream.**

* * *

I was sitting on my bed playing on my laptop when i heard a knock on my door.

"Come in !" I called as I shut my laptop.

''Hey Ri I was wondering if you wanna play games with me it's fine if you don't-" Mikey started to ramble but I cut him off.

"I would love to." I said grabbing my lucky bracelet.

"Yay! What do you wanna play ?" He asked as we walked to the living room.

"Do you have MarioKart ?" I asked sitting down on the couch covering up my legs.

"Yeah." He said as he handed me a Wii remote.

We had played at least three and I was currently beating him.

"YES !"I yelled when I beat him for the fourth time.

"That's not fair." He whined and pouted.

He looked really cute when he pouted like that with his bottom lip stuck out and his arms crossed-whoa where did that come from.

"Ri ?" He said as he waved a hand infront of your face.

"Huh ?" Was you oh so intelligent response (insert a truck load of sarcasm here) .

"You where zoned out and why are your cheeks red ?" He asked and placed a hand on my forehead. I felt my cheeks get hotter and butterflies in my tummy.

"You feel fine. Are you OK ?" He asked looking at me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said as I sat back on the couch.

"You ready for me to beat you in MarioKart ?" I asked as I picked Toad as my racer.

"You're not beating me this time !" He yelled sitting back down.

It was near the end of the game and we where both on the edge of our seats because we where both tied. We both saw the finish line and got really excited. I won by like an inch.

"Oh yeah ! I won." I said jumping up and down.

"Wow, you actually beat Mikey." said Leo coming in from the kitchen.

"Yep. How many times is that now ? Like 4 ?" I asked and looked at him.

"Why don't we play a game on my computer ?" I asked tugging on his hand.

"Sure." He said and immediately stopped pouting.

"Okay what do you wanna play ?" I asked as we walked to my room.

"What do you have?" he asked

"We can play on the internet like Poptropica." I said as we sat on my bed.

"What's that ?" He asked looking at me.

"It's hard to explain. So I'll just show you." I said logging on my account on Poptropica.

**15 mins later...**

**No one's POV**

"You guys have to come see this." said Raph as he passed Ri's room.

"What ?" asked Leo as he came to see what Raph was looking at.

Mikey and Ri where asleep on her bed she had her head on his shoulder and his head on her head with her laptop on her lap.

"That's cute." said Leo.

"What's cute ?" asked Donnie as he looked to see what they where looking at.

"That is cute." He said smiling.

"Donnie do you like her ?" asked Leo looking at his younger brother.

"Only as a sister." He said shutting the door.

**Rhianna's dream**_  
_

_I appeared at what looked like a park there was a little girl with what looked like her Mom, who looked a lot like my Mom. I walked over to them but they couldn't see me. Weird._

_"Mommy ?" asked a 3 or 4 year old girl with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes._

_"Yes Rhianna ?" answered a women in her early thirties late twenties._

_"Why do the leaves change in the fall ?" asked the young girl now known as Rhianna._

_"Well the fall fairies come out and paint them than when the wind blows the fall of because the fairies told them to." said the women._

_Now it was freaky I felt like that there was something I was remembering but couldn't. The truth is that I couldn't remember much of what I looked like before the accident._

_You're probably wondering what I mean by accident let me show you._

_The scene changed into a dungeon or a prison. There was a young girl with dark brown hair but it was so dirty it looked like it was black. She was crying and her once bright blue eyes looked so sad._

_"Rhianna was it ?" asked a man that was in a giant metal suit._

_"Where is my Mommy ? I want my Mommy !" I screamed at the top of my lungs._

_"Here, drink this and we'll give you your Mommy back." said them man in the metal suit, handing me some kind of green liquid. Being so naive and little I drank it in less then 10 seconds. After that I could here my Mommy's voice but I blacked out._

_I woke up with green hair a Fox ears and tail. I guess that you couldn't really call it an accident when it was on purpose._

_I only had this dream once a month meaning the next time I would change back for a two,three, or four weeks depending on how long I resist it._

* * *

I woke up with a slight gasp then I fell off the bed.

"Ouch." I muttered checking my was 9:30.

"I might as well wake up." I said going to my closet.

I got out black sparkly leggings, blue short shorts, a red and grey stripped shirt with a blue tank top under it, heeled black boots with laces, and a white necklace.

I went to the bathroom and checked my reflection I still had my ears, tail, and hair but my eyes where a lighter shade of purple almost blue.

"Dang. I can't fall asleep today." I said as I walked out of my room.

My tummy growled I was really hungry.

"What do I want ?" I asked myself when I was standing in the kitchen.

I decided to make toast I almost fell asleep twice. You see when I change my body gets really tired like exhausted tired.

"I can't fall asleep." I said getting some tea I bought out of the fridge.

"Why ?" I heard Donnie's voice ask.

"Ahh!" I screamed.

"Donnie you scared me." I said as I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"What happened to your eyes ?" He asked.

"Huh ?" I asked playing dumb.

"They're like blue." He said.

"Okay. Where are the others ?" I asked.

"They're in the Dojo. Why ?" asked/answered.

"Well you can't tell any bod what I'm about to tell you okay? " I asked

"Okay." He answered.

I told him the story of what happens when once a month.

"Wow." Was all he said.

"Wow what ?" I heard Mikey ask as he and the other came in.

Now I have to tell them.

**After I told the story...again...and again so Mikey would understand it.**

"That's sooooo cool." said Mikey.

"I've never heard of that happening before." said Donnie.

"Neither have I. My Mom said it was because of how my body reacted to it and that I didn't step in it or anything like that it was because I drank it." I said.

"So it happens when you sleep ?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah. So if I was to fall asleep now I would be in my normal form for three weeks." I answered counting on my fingers.

"How do you know ?" asked Raph.

"It's been three hours soon to be four." I answered.

"Ohhhh..." He said trailing off.

"If you don't mind I have stuff to do sleepovers to pack for." I said and left the kitchen.

I heard someone following me so I looked back and it was Mikey. I suddenly had butterflies in my tummy and was nervous.

"Hey Mikey, what's up ?" I asked walking with him to my room.

"Nothin' much. Can I help you pack ?" He asked with a puppy dog face.

"Sure." I said.

"I also have a question." He said.

"Shoot." I said opening the door to my room.

"There's this girl and I wanna tell her I like her alot and wanna be more then friends, how do I do that ?" He asked and my heart dropped but I pretended it was nothing.

"Well, it depends on what kind of girl she is. Some girls like knights in shining armor others like guys that are bad boys who will just randomly kiss them. I personally would like a guy who is childish but isn't afraid to show that he loves me and will except me for who I am. And all girls love it when a guy isn't afraid to confess to them even if they do reject them they still have the courage to do that." I said smiling at my clothes I was putting in.

"Wow. I knew I should've asked you instead of Leo." Mikey said laughing slightly and I let out a giggle.

"Okay so I know that you probably don't like me back and that you think I'm weird but I really like you and hope you like me back." said Mikey and I froze.

'He likes me? He likes me! Do I like him ? I think so actually I know so. I really like him.'

"Really ?" I asked looking up at him.

"Really." He said nodding his head.

"I like you to." I said and hugged him.

"He wa leaning in and I felt myself lean in to then there was a knock at the door. I'm so glad I closed it. I pulled away and went to answer it.

"Yes ?" I asked the person on the other side of the door it turned out to be Leo.

"It's April." He said handing me his shell phone.

"Hello ?"

"Hey Leo told me all about the change and I wanna let you know that if you don't wanna come over you don't have to."

"No. I still wanna come over 6:00 right?"

"Yeah. I gotta go and get ready bye."

"Bye." I then hung up.

"Thanks Leo." I said and he nodded and walked away.

I shut the door and walked over to Mikey who was pouting.

"Maybe next time Mikey. Now let's finish packing." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek

* * *

**Okay. Bet you didn't see that coming. I know there wasn't much romance but there will be don't worry. Please tell me what you think so far. The next one will be her and Aprils sleep over. Why do they call them sleepover's any way you really don't sleep at them. Well Please review. Thanks :P **


	15. The Sleepover and Changes ?

**I don't own TMNT just my OC. I hope you liked the last chapter. Please review. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Well, I better get going." I said as I got my stuff and gave Mikey a kiss on the cheek.

"Not so fast." He said slowly leaning in then someone knocked on the door.

"Anna, are you ready ?" asked Leo.

"Do you think they're stalking us or have REALLY bad timing." I asked as Mikey groaned.

"Yeah. I'll be out in a minute." I yelled as I grabbed my duffle bag and opened the door.

"Did I interrupt something ?" He asked smirking.

"No." I said sighing then walked to the living room.

"Alright guys, I'm leaving !" I yelled as I left.

Time Skip To April's Apartment...

I finally got to April's apartment and I knocked.

"Coming!" She yelled from some place inside the house.

When she opened the door she smiled big like REALLY big.

"Hey, Ri. Come on in." She said stepping out of the way so I could come in.

"So what's up ?" She asked as we went upstairs.

"Well, you know the usual hanging out with Leo, Mikey attempting kiss me, trying to figure out what Donnie says, all that good stuff." I answered causally.

"He what !?" She yelled surprised/shocked.

"Yeah, but every time he tried his brothers would interrupt like they knew we where gonna 's like they're psychic or stalking us. " I whined my smile dropping into a frown.

"Well, I have no idea what to say. But they'll probably stop by later to check on us, I'll talk to them then." She said hugging me.

"Thanks." I said hugging her back.

"Okay, let's watch a movie." She said going over to a shelf that had a bunch of movies on it.

"What movie do you wanna watch ?" I asked her as I set my stuff down.

"How bout' Steel Magnolias ?" She asked pulling it out of the second shelf.

"Sure. I haven't watched it in a while. I'll go make the popcorn." I said walking to the kitchen.

"I'll get the tissue's, in case we need them." She said walking to the bathroom.

**After the movie...**

We where both crying at the end of the movie.

"It was sooo sad." I said through my tears.

"Your mascara is smudged." She said cracking a small smile.

"So is yours." I said grabbing another tissue.

"I'll take the popcorn to the kitchen." She said getting up and going to the kitchen with the bowl of popcorn.

"I'll get the tissues." I said sniffling and cleaning up the tissues.

The phone started to ring.

"I got it." She said as I went towards the bathroom putting the tissues that filled up half of the garbage can.

There was a tapping on the widow of April's room.

"I think the boys are here!" I called as I went to open the window.

"Whoa. What happened to you ?" asked Raph looking at my smudged mascara.

"We watched a REALLY sad movie." I said sniffling.

"Whatever. Can we come in now ?" He asked irritated.

"Sure." I said letting them in.

"Hey guys." April said coming in with some tissues and wipes.

"Here honey, why don't you go clean up." She said giving them to me.

"Thanks." I said taking the hint that she wanted to talk to the boys.

**April's POV**

I was glad she got the hint.

"Mikey why don't you go help her ?" I asked/said to Mikey.

"Sure." He said heading towards the bathroom.

"Alright boys this is VERY important." I said emphasizing 'very'.

"What did we do ?" Donnie asked.

"You keep interrupting those two when they're about to kiss." I said pointing to the bathroom where Mikey and Ri where.

"What do you mean ?" asked Donnie confused.

"You don't know." I said confused.

"No." He said shaking his head no.

"Well then. Never thought I'd see the day when you two team up in poor, poor, Mikey." I said looking at Raph and Leo shaking my head.

"We just don't want him to get hurt." Leo said and Raph nodded.

"I highly doubt that Ri will hurt Mikey." I said smiling as big as a cheshire cat.

**Back to Ri's POV**

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said as I looked in the mirror wiping of the smudged mascara.

"Hey." said Mikey.

"Hey, no offense what are you doing in here ?" I asked looking at him.

"April said to come help you." He said as he wiped off some of my mascara with a wipe.

"Better." He said as he got the last of it off.

"So why where you crying ?" He asked closing the box of wipes.

"The movie we watched was really sad." I answered leaning on his arm.

"What was it called ?" He asked

"Steel Magnolias." I answered yawning.

"Tired ?" He asked smiling.

"No." I said or whined really.

"Hey I was wondering, when's your birthday ?" He asked taking my hand in his.

"October 8. I'll finally be 14." I said jumping up and down while doing a little happy dance.

"Hey guys." April said as we came into her room. She was really happy.

"Hi." I said warily.

"Well, Mikey we have to go. See you guys tomorrow." Leo said hoping out the window.

"Okay, see you guys tomorrow. I'm gonna go get another movie." April said leaving the room.

"Okay, then." I said as the boys,except Mikey left.

"Bye. Promise when you see me you won't freak out." I said to him as he was about to leave.

"I promise." He said kissing my fore head.

"Bye." I said as he left.

"Bye." He said waving.

"Okay, What are we gonna watch ?" I asked April as I came into the living room.

"It's your turn to pick." She said gesturing to the movie shelf.

"Okay." I said walking over to the middle of the movie shelf.

There was alot of movies that I've seen before and there was others I've never heard of.

"How about this one ?" I asked her as I handed her a movie called: The Corpse Bride.

"Sure. This is a pretty good movie but first let's change into our PJ's." She said setting the movie down and going towards her room.

I opened up my duffel bag and grabbed my PJ's that didn't have a hole for my tail. They where a black tank top that said 'A stranger stabs you in the front; a friend stabs you in the back; a boyfriend stabs you in the heart, but best friends only poke each other with straws.' in white and had Tristen and I on it hugging each other with stupid grins on our faces then a pair of black pants.

I went and changed into my PJ's thinking about what the boys and April will think when they see me after I transform.

"Alright let's get this party started!" yelled April as I came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah." I said sitting next to her on the couch.

**A couple of hours later... **

**No one's POV**

It was around three or four in the morning and both of the girls where asleep, April on the right side of pull out bed and Rhianna on the left side of it.

There was a flash like lightning and Rhianna no longer had a tail, ears, green hair, and purple-ish blue eyes, She had dark brown chocolate hair with dark blue eyes.

She groaned and rolled over cuddling a pillow in her chest.

**Ri's POV**

"Ri, Ri, wake up." said someone as they shook me gently.

"Hmmmmm." I moaned not wanting to wake up.

"Ri, wake up it's time for breakfast." said April's voice...I think.

"What's for breakfast ?" I asked getting up and stretching.

"Pancakes and bacon." She said looking at me oddly.

"Yay! Why are you looking at me like that ?" I asked her then remembered that she wasn't used to seeing me like this.

"You're really pretty." She said helping me off the bed.

"Thanks." I said following her to the kitchen.

I ate my breakfast and went to change. I changed into a blue T-shirt with snoopy on it, black jeans and a pair of Ugg's .

"So, what do you wanna do ?" asked April as I came back into the living room.

"I don't know how 'bout we get pizza for the boys, then go from there ?" I asked packing up my stuff.

"Sounds like a plan. Let me go change an then we can leave." She said going into her room to change.

I went into the bathroom and put my hair into a white beanie and a pair of sunglasses on.

'I look REALLY different.' I thought as I looked in the mirror.

"Alright! Let's go!" yelled April as she came out of her room.

"Why are you wearing that ?" She asked pointing to my beanie and sunglasses.

"I wanted to surprise the boys." I said and she nodded and locked the door behind us.

We talked about random stuff on the way to the lair and pizza place but stopped when we got to the entrance. April typed in the code and we waked in.

"We brought pizza !" I yelled and in a second the boys where fighting over the pizza.

"Hey, look Ri's here ." April said pointing to me I just waved.

"Can we see what you look like ?" asked Mikey jumping up and down like a little kid.

"Sure." I said taking off my beanie and sunglasses.

"Wow." said Mikey and the rest of the boys where staring at me.

"I'm gonna go unpack." I said and started up towards my room as the boys started fighting over the pizza again.

"I'll help ." said Mikey coming with me.

It was a silent walk to my room not a awkward silence but a comfortable one. We got to my room as I opened the door and shut it once we where both inside.

"Hey Mikey you've been really quiet are you okay ?" I asked turning around.

Once I turned around I felt a pair of lips on mine.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. I need reviews people! Please review. Bye.**


	16. authoress note

**Sorry but I'm grounded for the next month so I won't be able to update. You think that my Mom wouldn't ground me for chasing my brother around for an hour with a bottle trying to throw it at his head. Gesh... So sorry but I gtg bye.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own TMNT or the songs just my OC. Do you like the story so far ? **

* * *

It was a sweet and gentle kiss. After a few seconds I needed air so I slowly pulled away panting.

"Wow." Mikey said slightly panting.

After I caught my breath I realized that Mikey was staring at me.

"So I have something on my face ?" I asked worriedly feeling my face.

"No, it's just that you're really pretty." Mikey said blushing.

"Awwwwwwww. Thanks." I said smiling happily and blushing a pretty pink.

We both leaned in again till...

"Ri do you still-" April cut her self off when she came in. We immediately pulled away.

"Did I interrupt something ?" She asked smirking.

"No you didn't. Yes I still want to go to the mall, let's go." I said grabbing my purse then dragging her out of my room and down stairs.

"Alright spill." She demanded as we walked through the sewers.

"He kissed me then told me I was really pretty." I said giggling like a school girl.

"Awwwwwww, that's soooo cute." April gushed as she went on about how cute we where.

*_Ring Ring Ring*_

"Hello ?"

"Hey, Riri I'm supposed to tell you that band is tonight, kay ? Oh! We also have to where our new uniforms. See ya then, Bye!" said Megan and then hung up.

"Hey April I was wondering if we could go to the mall tomorrow cause I have band tonight." I said sadly looking down.

"Okay, but I have to work tomorrow so maybe another time. Which reminds me I have a date, bye." She said getting her stuff and leaving.

"Bye." I said before she left.

I quickly went up to my room and changed into my band outfit which was a neon blue T-shirt, a neon orange skirt that went to my knees, and black boots that went went to my calfs.

"Okay, I'm heading to band see ya'll later!" I yelled as I left.

There was a chorus of 'bye's' from the Dojo.

At Band...

"Hey girls." I said walking in.

"Sorry about the last minute notice." Tristen apologized.

"It's fine." I said as we got ready to start to play.

"1,2,1,2,3,4!" Megan called as she banged her drum sticks together.

You're too loud, I'm so hyper  
On paper we're a disaster  
And I'm driving you crazy  
It's my little game

I push you, and you push back  
Two opposites so alike that  
Everyday's a roller coaster  
I'm a bump you'll never get over

This love (love) hate (hate) relationship  
You say you (you) can't (can't) handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So shut up and kiss me  
Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
But your just (just) so (so) full of it  
cause it's too late, to close your mouth  
So shut up and kiss me

So shut up! So shut up!

I call you and you pick up  
I tell you how much I'm in love  
I'm laughin and you get mad  
It's my little game

Go ahead now, admit it  
You like your world with me in it  
Like a record, it's broken  
Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over

This love (love) hate (hate) relationship  
You say you (you) can't (can't) handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So shut up and kiss me  
Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
But your just (just) so (so) full of it  
cause it's too late, to close your mouth  
So shut up and kiss me

You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh  
The riffs on my guitar  
The way we fight, we make up fast

Oh yeaaaah

So shut up!

Love hate, love hate, love hate

Cause this love (love) hate (hate) relationship  
You say you (you) can't (can't) handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So shut up and kiss me  
Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
But your just (just) so (so) freakin' full of it  
cause it's too late, to close your mouth  
So shut up and kiss me

So shut up!  
Shut up and kiss me!

Ooooh,  
(ah ah ah ah)  
I know you like all the ways I can move,  
(ah ah ah ah)  
Came to dance but all I can see is you,  
(oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)  
You have got that fire in your eye-eyes, eye-eyes,  
Oh boy,  
(oh oh oh oh)  
There's a way in here we can make some noise,  
(oh oh oh oh)  
As we part the ways can you feel the force?  
(oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)  
Tell me how you like to live your life, life.

Baby lets just dance dance, let's just dance baby.  
I just want to dance dance dance dance dance...

Can you feel it?  
Can you take it?  
Can you come embrace it?  
All this electricity.  
Do it right now, right right right now,  
Turn the volume up loud,  
Give me your electricity!

I don't really care!  
(no no no no)  
Take me, take me there!  
(yeah yeah yeah yeah)

Can you feel it?  
Can you take it?  
Baby its so electric,  
So come and play with me.

We'll dream dream dream dream,  
(yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
We'll celebrate we'll make a scene scene scene scene,  
(oh oh oh oh)  
So raise a glass and come to me me me...  
(oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)  
Baby can you make my body rock rock?

Ohh, Oooooh,  
(now now now now)  
Wip my hair around I can't let it go,  
(now now now now)  
We can do a thing, take it nice and slow,  
(yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Baby take it off and make it hot, hot.

Baby lets just dance dance, let's just dance baby.  
I just want to dance dance dance dance dance...

Can you feel it?  
Can you take it?  
Can you come embrace it? _  
[ From: .net ]_  
All this electricity.  
Do it right now, right right right now,  
Turn the volume up loud,  
Give me your electricity!

I don't really care!  
(no no no no)  
Take me, take me there!  
(yeah yeah yeah yeah)

Can you feel it?  
Can you take it?  
Baby its so electric,  
So come and play with me.

More and more,  
It's feeling so right right right,  
So baby tonight, night, night,  
Just give it to me!

(bum bum stereo, stereo go)  
(bum bum stereo, stereo go lalalala)  
(bum bum stereo, stereo go)  
(bum bum stereo, stereo go lalalala)

Baby lets just dance dance, let's just dance baby.  
I just want to dance dance dance dance dance...

Can you feel it?  
Can you take it?  
Can you come embrace it?  
All this electricity.  
Do it right now, right right right now,  
Turn the volume up loud,  
Give me your electricity!

I don't really care!  
(no no no no)  
Take me, take me there!  
(yeah yeah yeah yeah)

Can you feel it?  
Can you take it?  
Baby its so electric,  
So come and play with me.

Can you feel it?  
Can you take it?  
(Yeah!)  
Can you come embrace it?  
All this electricity.  
(OHH!)  
Do it right now, right right right now,  
Turn the volume up loud,  
(Yeah!)  
Give me your electricity!  
(OHH!)

I don't really care!  
(no no no no)  
Take me, take me there!  
(whoa whoa whoa whoa)

Can you feel it?  
Can you take it?  
(Whoa!)  
Baby its so electric,  
So come and play with me.

Remember when I cried to you a thousand times  
I told you everything  
You know my feelings  
It never crossed my mind  
That there would be a time  
For us to say goodbye  
What a big surprise

But I'm not lost  
I'm not gone  
I haven't forgot

_[Chorus:]_  
These feelings I can't shake no more  
These feelings are running out the door  
I can feel it falling down  
And I'm not coming back around  
These feelings I can't take no more  
This emptiness in the bottom drawer  
It's getting harder to pretend  
And I'm not coming back around again

Remember when...  
I remember when it was together till the end  
Now I'm alone again  
Where do I begin?  
I cried a little bit  
You died a little bit  
Please say there's no regrets  
And say you won't forget  
But I'm not lost

I'm not gone  
I haven't forgot

_[Chorus:]_  
These feelings I can't shake no more  
These feelings are running out the door  
I can feel it falling down  
And I'm not coming back around  
These feelings I can't take no more  
This emptiness in the bottom drawer  
It's getting harder to pretend  
And I'm not coming back around again  
Remember when...

That was then  
Now it's the end  
I'm not coming back  
I can't pretend  
Remember When

_[Chorus:]_  
These feelings I can't shake no more  
These feelings are running out the door  
I can feel it falling down  
And I'm not coming back around  
These feelings I can't take no more  
This emptiness in the bottom drawer  
It's getting harder to pretend  
And I'm not coming back around again..

We decided to out for a late lunch.

* * *

**Sorry it's so freaking short, I've had school so there's been sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo much home work. **

** Like last night we had 4 pages of Algebra or M.A.T.H (Mental Abuse To Humans), 7 pages of Science, 2 pages of History, 3 pages of Lit., 5 pages of Bible, and finally I've had soccer.**

**So I analogize for the suckiness of this chapter. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
